Trial By Fire
by jacememoryadeptbeleren
Summary: Valley of the end. Council wants to trial Naruto for hurting Sasuke. But things change. Kyuubi brings Minato and Kushina chakra forward to Naruto. Plans are made for revenge. Sakura loses her mother HOW well read. Sasuke gets trial instead. He gets a ironic punishment. One of many Sasuke one shot bash for the month. Enjoy.


I do not own Naruto

Devilz thank you beta. Thank you for the help. Thank you for helping me with the plot and title. Good name. But also thank you for helping again.

Cant wait to see your bash one shot.

ALSO VFSNAKE HAS GIVEN ME HIS BLESSING AND BACKING. HE WILL ALSO BE PARTKING THE BASH ONE SHOT MONTH ON SASUKE.

Konoha Few Days after Sasuke Retrieval Mission hospital.

Naruto staring at the hospital ceiling with a big smile on his face. Seeing he decided to keep his promise to Sakura but also beat Sasuke as well. He is thinking back on the events of the battle at the valley of the end. Happy he slammed the big red ball of chakra into Sasuke's stomach which burned his stomach but also the rest of his lower region of his body.

"Hey Kyuubi. Is my parents still there?" whisper Naruto. Before his fight against Sasuke, Kyuubi knew that Naruto needed something more. Something to beat Sasuke but also to show Naruto something that was kept hidden from him.

"Yes son what is it?" ask Kushina in a motherly love voice. Closing his eyes he takes a deep breath and is pulled inside his mind.

Mindscape.

Walking towards his parents Naruto smiles at them. All his life he wanted to know who his parents are and he is happy that he knows them. But also even happier their might be a way to bring them back.

"Just wondering that's all. Its been really quiet back home since I dragged the little bitch back" placing his hands behind his hand. "What?" seeing his mother give shaking her head at him.

"Naruto careful with the language. I know-" Minato, lifting his hand up stopping Naruto before he said anything. "I understand you feel cheated I do. Your mother and I feel VERY cheated as well. I just don't want to celebrate yet before we reveal everything. Once we do we can find that piece of shit-. Err I mean that villain who attacked us on the night you were born. But first we need to remove all the curse in Konoha" smile Minato.

"Indeed. Than everyone in that curse clan will feel our family's wrath" smile Kushina. Seeing Kushina lost allot she wonders if that traitor best friend of hers' told this suppose Madara something. But she also wonders how much did her traitorous best friend knew and kept playing Kushina over the years.

Naruto nods happy and jumps towards his parents giving them a tight hug. Looking at Kyuubi who yawns quietly behind the cage he silent thanks the kitsune for what he did. If it wasn't for Kyuubi that pull Naruto into his mind and spoke to him before the fight. But also happy that he brought Kushina and Minato to Naruto which opened something in the blonde.

Back to the real world.

Naruto lays on the bed listening to his parents talk. Hearing the door open he turns to a anbu staring at him.

"Yes?" wondering why a anbu came to see him. He hasn't seen Tsunade all day nor Shizune. Wondering where Jiraiya he continues to look at the anbu.

"You been summoned for a trial" stated the anbu.

Naruto blinks and listens to Minato and gives the anbu a nod. "Than I need to use the bathroom first before we go?" stated Naruto.

"Make it quick" hissed the anbu. Watching Naruto jump out of the bed he watches him walk towards the bathroom. Tapping his foot muttering that Sasuke should have killed him and things would be better. The anbu hears the toilet flush than the water is turned on. "Quickly" shouting at Naruto.

"Sorry" said Naruto. Walking towards the anbu he stands next to him. Than in a swirl of leaves they left.

Hokage Tower.

Once Naruto appeared in the room. He blinks and looks around. Seeing no clan heads he just stares at the civilians council. Trying to listen to his father talk while his mother is screaming for blood. He sees the Konoha elders and next to him Danzo. Nodding his head listening to his father he turns around once more and doesn't see Tsunade.

He sees the Fire daimyo instead waving his fan back and forth. Turning around once more and looks at the civilian council seeing they must have wanted this trial.

"You little demon shit do you know what you did" shouted Sakiri. Glaring at Naruto and pointing at him "You destroyed Sasuke-kun prize to have children but also burned sixty percent of his body. He will be scarred for life".

"He wont be able to have children. The Uchiha clan is dead and Itachi is too sick to even come back but also will never return to Konoha to conceive any children" said Homura. Seeing what was lost the elder shakes wondering what will happen now.

"You call that a prize than a new born baby is a medal" chuckle Naruto.

"Shut it you-"

"Enough" speaking for the first time. The Fire daimyo glares at Sakiri for the outburst. Turning to Naruto he raises an eye to see a shinobi still in a hospital gown but also covered in bandages. "We need both sides of the stories. Until the Uchiha arrives tell us why did you use extreme force on a teammate during a spar" ask the Fire Daimyo.

Naruto blinks. Teammate. Wondering what that word means to Sasuke. It probably means someone getting in his way.

"Spar?" question Naruto. Seeing the fire daimyo nod. Naruto listens to Minato and nods his head seeing he needs to buy time for the clones to arrive. "Funny. Myself and a few other genins were given a mission to retrieve my traitor teammate. Who attacked Sakura another teammate who is useless. Left her on a bench and left Konoha without asking nor receiving orders!".

The Fire daimyo hearing this turns to the elders. "Mission?" hearing this for the first time.

"Yes. In fact the mission scroll was signed by the Hokage and the elders of Konoha to make sure Orochimaru. An S rank criminal of Konoha doesn't get his hands on the Sharingan or Sasuke for that matter. Seeing we don't know why Orochimaru wants the sharingan and seeing this involves a sennin who betrayed Konoha. Do I need to remind everyone of his previous time in Konoha using people as experiments" stated Naruto.

Adding that piece of information. The Fire daimyo hearing this wonders why Tsunade isn't here or the clan heads. In fact a scroll came to his home pleading with him to head to Konoha for a emergency trial. Seeing he is trialing a genin that suppose use to much force on a training spar. But their had to be a real important reason.

"I wish to see this scroll" said the Fire daimyo.

"The scroll isn't important. What is important that the boy here cant control the Kyuubi. This is the same boy who the Yondaime sealed the beast into" explained Danzo.

Naruto rolled his eyes and walks towards a chair and seats down. Using his hands to support his head.

"Wow. So you are the one who spilled an S rank secret through out of Konoha" said Naruto. Listening to Minato he blinks and smiles but his smile got wider. Leaning back on the chair he smiles and fold his arms.

"Secret? Why would it be a secret?" ask the Fire daimyo.

Before anyone spoke, Naruto yawns loudly while everyone looks at him.

"Besides that old man there with toilet paper covering his body. Wants me to become a mindless weapon. Everyone in Konoha hates me and thinks I'm the Kyuubi who killed everyone. A weapon that is controlled will obey the person meaning if he tells me to kill you I do it. I serve him and Konoha once I'm useless and cant do anything he wishes. Seal Kyuubi it to the next person" explain Naruto.

Taking a deep breath listening to his mother. Naruto's smiles once again seeing the few kage bunshin he sent out dispel.

The fire Daimyo couldn't believe to hear this. Turning to the elders they look nervous while Danzo glares at Naruto.

"Is this true" placing his fan on the table.

"For some part yes. He is a weapon for Konoha" said Homura. Seeing where this is going he turns to Koharu who nods while Danzo taps his cane.

"Oi we have company" seeing his clone dispel and the door opened to reveal Tsunade and Jiraiya angry. Behind them is the clan heads along with their children. Following the rookies is Sasuke who is being wheeled chair in by Sakura. Following them the sensei's of the rookies and Gai team as well.

"About time Ero-sennin, Baa-chan. Here I was thinking you pick up Kakashi late habitats" yawn Naruto. Turning to the window seeing his clone holding two masks he leans back wondering how things will pay.

"The Hokage cant be part of this trial. Due to the nature of having a close attachment to you boy. What ever she does or says will have a bias decision" smirk Danzo. Using this he knows Tsunade wont be able to protect Naruto and once judgment passes he will take Naruto. 'Soon my weapon will be here' thought Danzo.

"See look at Sasuke-kun. He wont be able to be a shinobi nor have children his precious clan is gone a gift from Kami" cried Sakiri. Sakura burst out crying while Sasuke glares at Naruto.

"That's rich" laughed Naruto. Everyone turns to him like he lost his mind "Precious clan. Good one. The Nidaime Hokage stated the Uchiha clan is a cursed clan. You two old farts refused to listen to Tobirama Senju about the curse clan" stated Naruto.

Glaring at the elders of Konoha no one said anything. Not even Tsunade she did not mention anything to Naruto about her grand uncle. Naruto continues to glare at them and when he looked at Danzo he chuckles.

"Bias decision that's rich. Sasuke here got everything handed to him. The civilian council here changed his grades changed the rules for him to pass. Changed the history to make him feel good. Heck they even pushed his match in the chunin exams to be last. We were hosting the exams and we showed favoritism to someone here who thinks we should all give everything because he lost his clan" said Naruto.

"I lost everything" shouted Sasuke. Slowly trying to get up he glares at Naruto with his sharingan.

"Enough" shouted the Fire daimyo. Slamming his hand on the table "I heard enough. Seeing the boy here has no control I have no choice to make sure no such incident will ever happen again. I move in favorite with the elders and Danzo" stated the Fire daimyo.

"You cant you don't know the whole reason" said Tsunade. Trying to reason with the Fire daimyo she glares at the elders and Danzo. Jiraiya glares at the civilian council while the clan heads talk among themselves wondering how this will affect Konoha.

The rookies look torned hearing the verdict. Seeing that Tsunade told the rookies and Gai team what happen and why everyone hates Naruto. Sasuke demanded to have Kyuubi power thinking it would heal him but also give him the power needed to kill Itachi.

"Fine can my clone give me my good luck mask" Naruto rolls his eyes and looks at the clone who enters through the window. "Seeing that everything in my apartment was destroyed and vandalize once more" stated Naruto.

Seeing how true it is. When Naruto sent a clone to his apartment everything was destroyed. The walls graffiti while Kyuubi must die. Every wall in his apartment graffiti.

"What does it matter it will be destroyed like the rest of your things in that rat hole you call home" shouted Sakiri. Seeing Naruto enter through the window holding a mask she rolls her eyes. "I personally lead the mob to destroy everything. Where were you hiding that".

Tsunade saw the mask and wonders where Naruto got a mask like that. She has seen that mask before but cant remember. Jiraiya on the other hand felt worried for some odd reason when he saw the mask. Before he spoke a anbu appeared in the room kneeling in front of Tsunade.

"Lady Hokage. A jonin shinobi was found at his station wounded. A clean cut on his stomach and five lights hovering around the area" said the anbu.

"What do you mean five lights hovering over him?" ask Tsunade. Wondering what is going on she turns to Danzo and the elders who are confuse on what is going on. "Are the lights any danger to anyone around the area" ask Tsunade.

Before the anbu spoke everyone turned to Naruto who answered while the clone stood next to him and dispelled.

"No they aren't" answer Naruto.

"And how do you know of this boy" demanded Danzo. Wondering what is going on he looks at Koharu and Homura who sent nervous glances towards each other as they are afraid of something. Looking at the mask that Naruto is holding in his hands he never seen an anbu mask like that before.

"Well that was the Shiki Fūjin mask belonging to my clan. The Uzumaki clan of Uzushiogakure. I'm sure you heard of them you old farts seeing you and the civilian council removed the shinobi history from the academy. So I'll explain what the mask I put on the jonin's face does. That masks breaks the Shiki Fūjin seal. Meaning the previous Hokage's and Orochimaru arms were released" answer Naruto.

Everyone is shock but also stun. The rookies and Gai's team are staring at adults in the room thinking they heard right. They never heard of a Uzumaki clan but also Naruto belongs to a clan?

Kiba being the loud one looks at his mom. Than back to Naruto with a chuckle.

"Uzumaki clan. A Uzumaki clan of Uzushiogakure. Come on Naruto we know you are a orphan but also a jokester don't be a liar" laughed Kiba. Thinking that Naruto is going to fool everyone but him. He sees his mother take a step back in fear. "Kaa-san?" wondering what is going on.

He sees the adult face turn to horror as they were afraid of something coming back and haunt them. Or worse to beat them all in a bloody pulp.

The Fire daimyo dropped his fan on the table. Looking at Naruto wondering who his mother is and if he thinks correctly he might have caused in incident. The last Uzumaki he knew was a female who came to Konoha. That female was heiress of the clan and nation.

The civilian council click their teeth in annoyance wondering how Naruto found out about his clan. They did everything to bury and forget about the Uzumaki clan but also anything involve with the village finding.

"He isn't lying boy" stated Danzo. Glaring at Naruto who is now holding another mask in his hand. "The Uzumaki clan was indeed a powerful clan. A clan that match their cousin clan the Senju. Perhaps even more powerful than the Senju and the Uchiha clan combine" explained Danzo. Not liking this one bit he watches Naruto smile at him.

"Impossible. The Senju clan is dead and they were WEAK. The Hokage there is nothing but a weak medic bitch. The Uchiha clan had no equal" roared Sasuke. With his sharingan spinning and glaring at Naruto he tries to stand and when he did he drops on his knees hissing at the burning sensation.

"No they were stronger. In fact we didn't send them aid because they refuse to share all their power to Konoha. Even though they help build majority of the village along their cousin clan the Senju. The Uchiha clan sat in the back like a mid wife. Thinking once all of Kumo, Kiri and Iwa finished them off but the Uzumaki clan fought them off for a week".

"During that week Kumo, Iwa and Kiri causalities not double but triple all because of that clan. The Uzumaki clan proved to the shinobi war they had a right to be one of the minor hidden villages but in truth they were getting too powerful they would have become one of the Major hidden villages. So for our sake we never sent aid to Uzushiogakure. But they continued to fight until the smaller nations joined the enemy to finish them off once and for all" Koharu stopped and shiver.

No one said anything. The rookies are stunned to hear this. Looking at Naruto seeing him at a different light they turn to Sasuke wondering what else was changed but also hidden from them. Did the civilian council and elders change everything in Konoha so no one would know the truth about Naruto. Did their hate towards him hurt but also wanted him to suffer.

Tsunade nods sadly seeing the genins look at her. Thinking about her grandmother and the rest of her family she looks at the mask in Naruto's hands. Thinking what else did her family leave behind while time seems to make them forget about them.

"But" said Homura shivering even more than Koharu.

"But what?" ask Hinata sadly. Looking at Naruto sadly seeing he lost his whole clan to three of the major hidden villages and minor.

"They manage to deal a heavy critical blow to the enemy which helped us to defeat them and win the war. Even at the end they manage to help Konoha and get the last laugh all their secrets wiped out. We sent Konoha shinobi to retrieve them all came back empty handed or were killed once they reached Uzushiogakure" explained Homura.

"Sasuke-kun what's wrong?" ask Sakura. Concern with the love of her life she sees Sasuke shake.

"No" hissed Sasuke. Slowly getting on his feet he glares at Naruto who is standing and watching everything. "I refuse to believe he comes from a clan. I refuse to believe everything. I refuse to believe his clan manage to push back villages that helped Konoha win a war. I refuse to believe EVERYTHING" shouted Sasuke. Taking a few steps towards Naruto he drops on the ground in pain.

"Naruto that mask is that-" before Jiraiya can finish he saw Naruto grin.

"Yup. A special mask. Ho-oh Fujin" said Naruto. Placing the mask on his face he takes a deep breath.

Jiraiya in horror takes a step back to hear the name of the mask. Seeing Tsunade confuse face he points at Naruto.

"Naruto please don't. Tsunade we have to stop him" pleaded Jiraiya. Feeling a icy touch on his back he drops on the floor in a beetle position feeling that Kushina came back and beat him to a bloody pulp.

"Naruto stop" order Tsunade. Turning to the jonins nodding "Genin hold back the civilians NOW. Clan heads help the jonin we don't know what kind of power the mask will do or have" shouted Tsunade.

The genins got in line to hold the civilians council back seeing they wanted to kill Naruto themselves. The jonin and clan heads tried to reach Naruto but it was too late.

Naruto molding his chakra and listening to Kushina on what hand seals to do. Already half way through the hand seals. 'Clap. Dragon. Tiger. Turtle. Bird. Clap Bird'. Once the hand seals were performed. The jonins and clan heads took a step back away from Naruto seeing he started to glow yellow.

"What's happening?" ask Tsume turning to Hiashi.

"I cant look at him with the byakugan. He will blind me" answer the Hyuga clan head.

"My insects are telling me to flee" answer Shibi. Making his presence known and warning the others.

Everyone watches Naruto continue to glow yellow than a yellow flame engulf his body. Than he started to scream in pain, Naruto dropping on his knees grabs his head feeling its about to explode.

"Naruto-kun"shouted Hinata. Running towards Naruto her father grabs her arm preventing her getting any closer to Naruto. "He's in pain. Please let me help him" cried Hinata.

"AHH" cry Naruto. Holding his arms close to his chest he drops onto the ground shaking a bit. The yellow flame on Naruto soon split into two flames. The mask on his face levitates off his face and stands in front of Naruto and the two yellow flames. Than the mask turns around and faces everyone.

"A pure young soul. Tormented. Hated. For something he had no hand in. Strong will. A heart of gold. He is worthy" everyone watches the Ho-oh mask ignite in a yellow flame. "Shinsei (rebirth)".

Everyone watches and hears the mask speak and once it finished speaking. Naruto stops thrashing and started to breath heavily. Hinata broke free from her father's grip and rushed to Naruto. Slowly picking his head up she sees him breathing and lets out a relief.

"Lady Tsunade will Naruto-kun be okay?" ask Hinata. Looking up to the adults they all watch the two yellow flames in front of the mask take shape.

"Hinata" whisper Naruto.

Hinata blinks looks down at Naruto who is smiling. "Yes, Naruto-kun are you okay?".

"Hai. I'm okay and you smell really nice and look pretty" smile Naruto dazedly. Moving his face towards her lap, Naruto soon starts to doze off.

Hinata face turn into a ripe tomato. Looking at the adults in the room wondering why they gasp. Hinata eyes soon widen to see the two yellow flames turn into.

"No way" said Shikamaru. Blinking and looking at who it is. He wonders why the yellow flame turn into the Yondaime and a woman with red hair.

"Sensei is it really you?" said Kaksahi.

The Ho-oh mask floats towards the person next to Minato. Once she grabs the masks and holds it in her hand she turns to Minato and smiles.

Before anyone said anything, Minato captured Kushina's lips in a passionate kiss making everyone eyes widen but also make some people wonder what is going on.

Jiraiya continued to cry in beetle position and seeing Kushina and Minato going at it for a few minutes. For once in his life the self proclaimed super pervert had nothing to say. After a few minute of kissing they broke apart panting.

"Been waiting a long time to do that" smile Minato.

Kushina giggle and squeal like a academy girl.

"HOW" shouted Sakiri.

But than the moment got ruined. Sakiri pointed at Minato and Kushina. Looking at Minato she cant help wonder how.

"How what?" ask Minato very clam. Cracking his neck he moves his hand through the coat and found one of his tri kunai.

"How are you alive. How did you come back. How will you KILL HIM" asking a few questions she points to Naruto last while he is sleeping peacefully on Hinata's lap while the girl turns red and tries to hide in her sweater.

The civilian council erupted. Screaming and cursing for Minato to kill Naruto once and for all.

"Right. Minato-koi should I or would you?" ask Kushina sweetly.

"I'll take care of her and the others" Minato glares at Sakiri and in a blur he disappears in a yellow flash.

No one said anything. The genins now understand why Minato got the title of Yondaime but also was named Konoha Yellow Flash. All they saw was yellow flash and Sakiri body dropping on the ground while Minato held her head from her hair with his hand. She watches the Yondaime drop her head on the floor while it rolls to Sakiri body.

"KAAA-CHAN" cried Sakura. Before she ran to her mother's body the Yondaime disappeared in a yellow flash killing all the civilian council members in the room. As their bodies drop like flies. Their blood sprayed the walls, ceiling, floor and windows. Everyone knew Minato was a shrewd man but to see how far he would go but also they wonder what pushed him to go that far.

"I'm not done" hissed Minato. When he turned around to face the Konoha elders he knew he had to keep one of them alive but Danzo. Minato smirk and he disappeared in a yellow flash and Koharu screamed in pain. Danzo coughed.

Everyone can see a line from Koharu neck going down to her stomach while her insides slowly started to come out with blood dropping down from her body quickly.

Danzo on the other hand wasn't so lucky for a quick painless death. Minato slashed off the arm covered in bandages thinking it was time for Danzo to lose the appendages once and for all. With blood pouring out of the wound, Minato with a flick of the wrist slashed Danzo in the neck. As blood sprayed out from his neck.

"Collateral damage". Once done Minato casually walks towards the group of people who quickly moved away and once he stood in front of the Fire daimyo. He narrow his eyes on the Fire daimyo and took a deep breath.

"Bias decision. My son has been tormented by this village. The elders did nothing to help him but had a hand in his misfortune while the civilian council did the something but worse. So tell me should I be trailed to protect my son" demanded Minato.

The Fire daimyo didn't say anything but it got worse. Kushina walked forward and the moment the Fire daimyo saw who it was. He paled.

"I will be withdrawing my family funds and treasure from Hi No Kuni and transferring to another nation. I don't think Hi No Kuni deserves the vast majority wealth my family, clan and nation help Hi No Kuni. I will be taking everything my clan help in Konoha which is about fifty five percent of Konoha" stated Kushina.

The clan heads pale knowing the history of the Uzumaki clan.

The Fire daimyo started to shake. "You would put Hi No Kuni into a depression that would take a decade to come out of". Fearing for his nation he watches Kushina shrug her shoulders. "Please what can I do to make this right. Anything".

Soon Minato and Kushina eyes sparkle like children in a candy store.

"Very well. I will tell you the person who attacked Kushina on the night when Naruto was born which forced me to seal Kyuubi inside of him. But Koharu must tell us everything why Itachi killed his clan!" ordered Minato.

Already in Hokage mode everyone turns to the Yondaime seeing he knows the reason why Kyuubi attacked Konoha. But also seeing he and Kushina are back things will be much different in Konoha.

"Please at the start" ask the Fire Daimyo.

Kushina nods and tells her story. As everyone listened, Sasuke started to scream and deny everything. Which prompted Minato to seal his voice and than tie him to the wheel chair. She explained the ties with the Senju and Uzumaki clan has but also in Konoha. Once done with her history lesson but also story she turns to Minato.

But when it was Minato turn he explained how a Uchiha manage to get in. He told him of the security and who he fought. Everyone in the room is shock but the one most shock is the Fire daimyo.

Seeing he was summoned to trial Naruto. With Tsunade notable to help him because of her close attachment to Naruto. He wonders why no one honored the Yondaime wish to see Naruto as a hero.

He wonders how the civilian council gain so much power in Konoha. With the fire daimyo continuing to listen to Minato. They all heard the sad story on what he did leaving Naruto behind as a orphan. Once than he turns to Homura who lets out a nervous chuckle.

He started with the assumption of the Uchiha clan using Kyuubi to attack Hiruzen along with Koharu expected foul play during Kushina's birth and that Hiruzen wife was there. To ensure no problems would have happen but as he continues to go through his side of the story. No one would expect Itachi acting like a double agent and the Uchiha clan planning a coup de tat.

AS more and more evidence is shown and told everyone looks at Sasuke with disdain. The Fire daimyo listened and saw the mission scroll to bring back Sasuke seeing what Naruto said is true he glares at Homura for lying to him. But once the Fire daimyo looked at Sasuke he shakes his head seeing how dangerous it would be for him to continue to roam around.

The clan heads listened to everything. They all sent glances and looked at Sasuke as a problem. The jonins did the same thing. Tsunade sighs and drops her head. The rookies look away minus Hinata she started to brush Naruto's hair with her hand.

Sasuke tried to move but couldn't. He tried to talk but couldn't all he did was glare at everyone with his sharingan. He try to access the curse seal but couldn't seeing a seal was placed on it.

Once the Fire daimyo heard everything he looks at Tsunade with a sadden face. "Forgive Tsunade. But I must re install The Yondaime as Hokage. Seeing he deserves justice not just for himself but for his family" looking at Minato. Everyone heard a groan coming Naruto.

"Oh man what hit me and what I'm I laying on its sooo comfy" snuggling and talking like a small child.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze get your head off that young lady's lap this instance" ordered Kushina.

"WAHHHH do I have too" whine Naruto. Rubbing his eyes he smiles at Hinata making her blush a bit. "What I miss" giving everyone a cheeky smile making some people laugh.

"Much and seeing how this trial went. The Yondaime will pass judgment" stated Fire Daimyo. Hoping this will ease the Yondaime but also his family he prays that Kushina will not hurt Hi No Kuni.

Minato turns to Kushina while she turns to Minato who smiles.

"Kaa-chan. You told me theirs a juinjutsu with the Ho-oh Fujin cant we use that?" ask Naruto. Remembering what Kushina said all the masks have a purpose but also has more than one function than others.

Kushina eyes widen while Minato shiver. Seeing how devious Naruto came to be he knows he got that from him. Minato knows he can cruel person not giving them a second chance but at times he wonders if Kushina is worse than him.

"Naruto that is a wonderful idea" smile Kushina. Holding the mask in her hand she walks towards Sasuke and smiles. Seeing the Uchiha is trying to get free he turns his head around hoping to escape his punishment.

"Sasuke Uchiha. I was asked to trial a training spar that young Namikaze went out of control. But seeing something else happen I'm pleased I came to Konoha because if I didn't things could have taken a turn for the worse" explained the Fire Daimyo. Once the mask is on Sasuke face he doesn't feel sorry for Sasuke at all instead he is happy he will remove this traitor from his nation. "For the crimes of your clan and family but also your betrayal. You are sentence to DEATH-" looking at Kushina.

Naruto clears his throat. "BY FLAMES".

"YOSH" both Gai and Lee erupted.

Sasuke continued to struggle. Watching Kushina making the hand seals he feels the Sharingan turn off.

Everyone watches the mask on Sasuke's face ignite in a yellow fire. Than Sasuke started to scream in pain. He started to thrash in his seat trying to remove the mask away from his face. Soon the yellow flame covered Sasuke body and one last breath Sasuke scream.

"NOO".

The yellow flame shined and dimmed quickly and all that was left of Sasuke was his ashes in the wheel chair. Sakura didn't do nothing she just sat on her knees looking at her mother's lifeless headless body.

The mask continued to be on fire and soon it dropped on the wheel chair putting itself out. Its ironic how Hiashirama Senju the first Hokage talked about the Will of Fire. Its funny that Sasuke Uchiha was trailed and burn alive by fire. A befitting end for a Uchiha but also irony seeing his clan symbol is a fan than makes the fire hotter and bigger.

"What does the juinjutsu do?" ask Tsunade speaking the first time. She looks at Kushina and cant help feel nervous.

"Those yellow flames burns the body leaving the spirit in one piece. We cant see or hear the spirit but he can see us and hear us. The spirit cant harm us or do anything he will past through us like ghost. He wont be able to leave Konoha seeing his spirit is bound to stay in Konoha. He will watch for all eternity as we continue with our lives while he stays and watches us. Knowing he lost everything. He choose to throw away what was important for power".

No one said anything. They all listened to Kushina to hear what kind of juinjutsu she used on Sasuke. But one thing came to Sasuke mind was he cursing at everyone in the room right now. Angry he choose to betray his friends and Konoha for power and revenge.

"Anyone for ramen?" ask Naruto continuing his day like nothing happen.

THE FIRST OF MANY.


End file.
